


Together But Alone

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together But Alone

 

Two people  
Together, but alone.  
Talking, not listening.  
Touching, not feeling.  
Dreaming, not sharing.

Two people  
Together, but alone.  
Breathing, but not caring  
In a house, but not a home.  
Both of us together,  
Both of us alone.

 

 


End file.
